Batman U
Batman U is a comic series in the DC U continuity. Story Arcs The End Bruce Wayne and his friend Alfred are two soldiers in the Vietnam War. They are on a mission to kill a general of the enemies. However, while trying to break in to the general's base, Bruce ends up getting shot in the head. The mission is a success, but they lost Bruce. However, instead of letting him go, Bruce's parents spend a large amount of their money to help him. The research even continues after Bruce's parents die, and eventually, years later, Bruce is brought back to the world of the living, not aged a day. However, instead of being happy about this, Bruce drops to his knees in sadness, as everyone he knew and loved have died. But then they reveal that Alfred is still alive. Bruce and Alfred then catch up, with Bruce finding out that, ever since his parents died, his home city of Gotham has been going down hill. After hearing this, Bruce is shattered, as he realizes his years of fighting did nothing to help his city. Bruce then follows Alfred back home, and is surprised at how good it looks. Alfred reveals he's been taking care of it ever since his parents died. Alfred also reveals he had a secret panic room created, and shows him what it looks like. It turns out to be a massive cave with platforms and a massive computer. Bruce claims that this will do well for "his plan". When questioned on what his plan is, Bruce reveals he is going to take the law in to his own hands and make his city better. Alfred claims that one man could never do this, but Bruce says that he has to try. After hearing this, Alfred gives in and decides to help Bruce, as he became a nurse during the war. Later that night, a group of criminals are attempting to rob a bank, and it seems they're getting away with it. That is until all the lights go out. One of the three men thinks he sees something and begins shooting. The flash reveals there is something running around the bank. All three men begin firing, but one is knocked out, the other is disarmed and hang upside down, and the last takes a hostage. The last man demands whoever is doing this to show themselves, but is terrified when they realize that the person doing this is right behind them. The last man is also disarmed and dragged in to the shadows. The lights them come back on, revealing the last man has been knocked out and had a bat symbol cut in to his cloths. The people at the bank then look outside and see Bruce in his suit standing on top of a building. He turns and walks away as the people bellow take pictures of him and record him. Fear Itself A few weeks later, Bruce has created an alter ego for himself, claiming to be his own long lost grandson, Bruce Wayne, Jr. He has also become quite the celebrity, as his "grandfather" has gone down as a war hero. Bruce decides to attend a party he was invited to, as crime rates have gone down ever since he showed up. However, while at the party, the host runs through the building in a fear. He seems to be afraid of everything around him, and actually attempts to harm a few people who tried to help him. Bruce attempts to talk to him, but the man is so far gone he ends up jumping out a window to get away from everyone. Everyone begins panicking, but Bruce slips away and drives off to his hideout, which Alfred calls the Batcave. Bruce explains the situation and begins studying a blood sample of the host he took while he was grabbing the host's shoulder, trying to calm him down. He studies the blood and reveals that there is a drug in it, which appears to target the amygdala and causes the person to be afraid of everything. However, there are no reports of the drug online, meaning that it was made recently. Bruce then goes out to begin his investigation of the man's death. A few hours later, Bruce hasn't found much, but he then hears about another person who's been driven mad and goes to the scene, where she is being arrested by a few police men. Bruce then enters the house and finds a dead body, meaning the woman was driven mad to the point she killed someone. Bruce then searches around, trying not to be seen by police, and finds some blood on the wall. He examines the blood and finds out it's the woman's and it has traces of the same drug. Later, Bruce returns to the Batcave and tries to find a connection between the two and eventually finds out they went to the same school. At the school, a very old janitor is washing the hallways when Bruce shows up in his Batsuit. Bruce speaks to the janitor about the two people who where driven mad, and the janitor reveals they and a few others used to be the bullies of the school years ago. Their favorite target was a young boy named Jonathan Crane, who they called "Scarecrow" due to how skinny he was. This gives Bruce a lead as he disappears to search for Crane. Meanwhile, Crane himself just came home from work. He takes off his jacket and goes to watch TV, only to find Bruce standing in his living room. Bruce interrogates Jonathan on the people and the drug, but Jonatahn claims that he has nothing to do with it. Bruce doesn't believe him, but after seeing a picture of Jonathan and a little girl and looking down to see Jonathan's fear, Bruce decides to leave. However, as he's leaving, Jonathan comes up behind him and injects him with the fear toxin, which causes Bruce to fall to the ground. Jonathan leaves, bragging that he is going to take care of everyone else who ever wronged him. Bruce tries to hold on to reality as he chases after Jonathan. Bruce's worst fears manifested are closing in around him, but still Bruce tries to fight Jonathan. By the end of the fight, Bruce puts Jonathan in a headlock and injects him with his own toxin. Later, Bruce is on top of Jonathan's apartment building and sees the now insane Jonathan being taken away. The police find Jonathan's drug and take it out of his apartment. However, Bruce realizes that if he was exposed to that much of the chemical, it wouldn't affect Crane. When Bruce realizes this, Crane kills the people driving the van he was in and begins driving away in it. Bruce then jumps in front of the van and causes Crane to crash in to a near by dock, with the van sinking to the bottom. The police attempt to corner Batman, but he's gone before any of them arrive. The police then look down in to the ocean, as they see Jonathan's shirt float up and then away. That Is The Question Category:Comics